1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for mounting an electric blower drive motor on the housing of a heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning unit for vehicles, having a motor adapter, which accommodates a drive motor and a damping device, which connects the motor adapter with the housing in a form-locked manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a similar device, the task of the damping device is to keep vibrations and shaking of the blower drive motor away from the housing of the heating, ventilating and/or air conditioning unit. At the same time, however, the mechanical support of the blower drive motor on the housing must also be ensured. Therefore, the damping device must, on the one hand, be flexible and able to absorb vibration, while on the other hand, it also must possess the rigidity which is required for mechanical support. The effort to meet both requirements has led in prior art to construction forms in which a great amount of space is required, as well as a relatively complicated assembly. Thus for example, in the motor mounting according to DE 196 13 041 A1, cylinder-shaped damping elements are arranged in the axial direction of the blower drive motor and connected at their ends in a form-locked manner with the radial projections of the housing or of the motor adapter. Additional holding clamps are provided to ensure the form-locked connection. Accordingly, a greater amount of space is required for the construction due to the axial arrangement of the damping elements.